El viaje al museo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: En medio de la investigación de caso de Dipper este se ve envuelto en una aventura con la mejor amiga de su hermana, Pacifica Northwest y su hermana dentro del museo de Brooklyn, donde conocen a unos chicos nada convencionales. Parte 2 de mi serie de retos Pine Tree Journal: El diario de Dipper.


**Hey! Aquí Yatziri.**

 **Por los dioses del Olimpo y el sagrado Horus.**

 **He acabado este capitulo.**

 **Bueno, advierto de una vez que esta es la segunda parte de una historia que es de Gravity Falls pero viene un reto (impuesto por mi hermana), en el que cito textualmente "Un crossover con TKC y algo de acción" así que tambien es un crossover con la trilogía "Las Crónicas de Kane" que recomiendo altamente ahora que esta maravillosa serie llega a su fin. Este capitulo tiene alto contenido de acción y sí, hay una aparición importante de Bill Cipher.**

 **Les ruego un comentario, ya que ansío saber su opinión.**

 **En verdad espero que les guste, y espero de corazón que se entienda sin haber leído las Crónicas de Kane.**

 **P.D.- este capitulo también está publicado en la historia Pine tree journal: el diario de Dipper del fandom Gravity Falls, pero como también es un crossover va a parte.**

* * *

 _ **Los escenarios y personajes no me pertenecen. Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex H. y Las Crónicas de Kane a Rick R.**_

* * *

EL DIARIO DE DIPPER

RETO 1 (1.5 impuesto por mi hermana): LA AMISTAD ENTRE OPUESTOS

PARTE 2

* * *

TITULO ALTERNATIVO (usado exclusivamente aquí): EL VIAJE AL MUSEO

Antes de las vacaciones de navidad ya tenían planes específicos. El primer fin de semana arreglarían sus cosas para salir el día lunes primero de diciembre hacia el pueblo de la chica rubia: Gravity Falls, en Oregon.

Sus tíos abuelos estarían ahí para recibir al trío el día tres, aunque la verdad era que no se tardaban dos días en llegar, uno sólo era suficiente pero como ni él mismo sabía que iban a tener un obligado "atraso" no pudo convencer a nadie de ir directo al pueblo.

Así que ahora estaban frente a un gran museo en Brooklyn después de bajar del segundo autobús que tomaban. Dipper cruzó los brazos tratando de mantener el calor corporal, el frío había empezado a sentirse hace unos días pero en cuanto salieron de casa para tomar el autobús (que él no sabía que los llevaría a Manhattan), el día se había puesto terriblemente nublado y las ventiscas no cesaban de lanzar indirectas de una incipiente nevada.

Bajó un poco más su gorro azul, tejido por Mabel durante el transcurso del viaje.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que no íbamos al pueblo de nuestros tíos? – la pregunta era general, pero iba en especial para su hermana, que se notaba visiblemente nerviosa.

-Pacifica tenía unos asuntos pendientes, ¿No es así? – le preguntó a la rubia que era el sujeto de estudio de su más que atrasada investigación.

Dipper giró un poco para verla, también estaba enfundada en un abrigo rosa pálido, abrasándose a sí misma en un intento de conservar el calor, sobre la cabeza tenía un gorro similar al suyo pero en vez de un pompón tenía varias flores en el lado izquierdo. La chica asintió sin mirarlo una sola vez, escondiéndose bajo la bufanda.

-Algunas pertenencias de la familia Northwest pasaron al museo de Brooklyn directo desde Gravity Falls, está de más saber que mis papás me dieron la tarea de revisar cada una de las cosas que donaron a este lugar, verificando que nada turbio de nuestra historia salga a la luz.

Tanto Mabel como él asintieron a sus palabras, no era la primera vez que la acompañaban por cosas como esas, tan sólo hace un par de meses tuvieron que ir a una galería de arte donde se vieron en la necesidad de quitar un cuadro que reaparecía en diferentes lugares cada miércoles, en el que aparecía un simpático triángulo intermitentemente entre los días lunes y viernes.

Mabel suspiró, de su boca salió vapor fino, él podía notar que estaba bastante nerviosa desde que divisó el museo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amiga, que le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. ¿Hemos llegado temprano, no es así?

Mabel asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando? ¿No hay nadie en el museo? – preguntó él, caminando hasta la puerta y siendo detenido por Pacifica cuando ella se colgó de su brazo antes de que pudiera abrirla.

-No está abierto al público hoy – musitó Mabel, jugando con su vestido durazno, también tejido por ella misma, haciendo juego a la bufanda que traía.

-Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí – reclamo él. –Nos estamos congelando para nada.

Mabel lo miró fijamente, en una de esas miradas en las que le transmitía más que sólo irritación. Ella estaba esperando por algo, la miró con más atención y no pudo evitar el bufido que soltó.

-¿Con quién vas a verte? – le preguntó él, después de entender a la perfección el semblante de su hermana... y la actitud que había tenido toda la semana.

\- Felix – dijo ella con un pequeño salto, agitando sus cabellos de un lado a otro, como solía hacer cuando estaba contenta.

-¿El chico de Internet? – preguntó él, extrañado. Sabía que su hermana había mantenido correspondencia con ese chico (del que no sabía mucho), podría ser un vendedor de órganos, traficante de aves exóticas o peor: un zombie.

-Ese mismo – grito ella, alegre. – Esta será la primera vez que nos veamos. ¿No es interesante, Dipper? Será un épico romance de invierno.

Él rodó los ojos y escrutó en el paisaje, buscando entre las personas, pero le sorprendió mucho más saber que en realidad estaban solos en medio de las escaleras del museo. No había ni una sola persona caminando por las calles aledañas, ni siquiera por la principal.

A su lado, Pacifica observaba a Mabel y le trataba de sujetar el cabello a su hermana con pasadores, mientras ésta última se movía nerviosamente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. No podía culparla, sabía que Felix era un chico que vivía con otros en una gran casa por las afueras de Brooklyn, era un aficionado de los pingüinos (lo que causó el inmediato flechazo de su hermana hacia él) y tenía una voz rara. Lo sabía porque las videollamadas que se hacían cada tercer día eran bastante molestas.

Llevó sus manos a la boca, tratando de calentarlas. En verdad que hacía mucho frío, esperaba que el día no empeorara; pero como si la tierra lo escuchara empezó a caer nieve sobre sus cabezas.

Dipper resopló, junto a Pacifica. Su hermana sólo jadeó de emoción contenida, había un chico en las escaleras y se acercaba a Mabel con un pingüino andando tras él.

Pudo imaginarlo, pero parecía que la nieve sólo se concentraba en el exterior del museo de Brooklyn y el frío se intensificaba a cada paso que el chico daba hacia su hermana.

-¡Mabel! – exclamó el chico con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida de inmediato.

-¡Felix, llegaste! – dijo ella, corriendo para colgarse del cuello del extraño rara voz. Dipper sintió algo parecido a un gruñido queriendo escapar de su garganta.

-Digamos que tenía unos asuntos pendientes en el museo, no vengo solo.

Mabel les dirigió una mirada, tomando la mano de Felix se acercó a ellos y los presento. Dipper bufó al tomar la mano del chico, que se encontraba helada al tacto, no se escapo a su visión el dije de un símbolo egipcio que le colgaba sobre el cuello.

-Bueno – sonrió Pacifica al desconocido no tan desconocido – Dipper y yo tenemos que arreglar unas cosas en el museo ¿verdad?

Esta vez la rubia sí lo taladró con su mirada azul, pero él no cedió con facilidad. Mabel era su hermana y conocía al chico en persona desde hace menos de cinco minutos, estaba seguro de que no la iba a dejar sola con ese pervertido.

-Vamos, Dipp – le hizo puchero su hermana – estaré bien, es Felix.

El muchacho se sintió feliz al escuchar eso, era tan evidente que él quería estar con su hermana... cosa que no le pareció agradable a Dipper.

Estaba por decir algo cuando Pacifica tomó su mano y lo jaló con ella escaleras arriba. A pesar de que lograba tener una relación cordial con la chica no podría decir que eran amigos, se trataban bien, ya no discutían mucho, hablaban educadamente y las peleas habían bajado al mínimo. La molestaba de vez en cuando con comentarios sinceramente cortantes pero ella sabía interpretarlos para terminar cada uno de ellos en una sonrisa, pero jamás habían tenido contacto físico.

Nunca lo había tomado de la mano con tanta familiaridad como hasta ese momento; más impresionado por ese hecho que por los pensamientos de su hermana sobre estar sola con Felix la siguió dentro del museo, donde se encontraba un señor con un parche en el ojo, vistiendo un sombrero de copa y una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Pacifica Northwest ¿Me equivoco?

Pacifica cambió su semblante, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía que mostrarse con alguien que supiera su apellido de antemano.

-No se equivoca, aunque era evidente. Debería de prestar más atención a los clientes de su museo. ¿No lo cree usted, conservador... – la chica bajó hasta el pecho del hombre joven, en el que se leía Bill Cipher – Cipher.

El joven torció el gesto, haciendo de su sonrisa más amplia y de su único ojo un sentimiento de fastidio disparado a la rubia.

-Yo soy muy atento con mis clientes, señorita Northwest. – musitó el conservador –Esperaba que viniera sola, nadie me informo de su visita con el señor Dipper Pino

Dipper se sobresaltó, era cierto que solía acompañar a Pacifica junto con su hermana, pero por lo general nadie sabía su nombre. La rubia lo miró con alarma un segundo antes de componer una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pines, conservador Cipher. Mi acompañante es el señor Pines y si no le molesta llevamos prisa. Necesito revisar las cajas con las pinturas que la familia Northwest ha enviado a su museo. Ahora

El señor del parche sacó un bastón y señaló el camino con teatralidad.

Dipper dio un paso enfrente y ofreció su brazo a Pacifica, había algo que no estaba cuadrando perfectamente con el lugar, podría ser la nieve que sólo rodeaba al museo, así como el conservador extraño pero no quería separase de la rubia ni un sólo momento.

Pacifica sonrió y tomó de su brazo.

-Algo empieza a sonarme bastante extraño aquí, Dipper – susurró ella sobre su oído mientras ambos caminaban detrás del conservador. Él giró a verla.

-Creo que por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Fuera del museo Mabel estaba teniendo una agradable charla con Felix, quien le decía lo feliz que estaba de poderla conocer después de tanto tiempo... entre otras cosas que sin duda le habían hecho sonrojar tanto que no sentía ni una pizca de frío.

Dipper y Pacifica habían entrado al museo dos horas atrás y empezaba a impacientarse, nunca duraban tanto tiempo dentro del museo. El plan era que una vez que los chicos salieran de ahí todos pasarían por una cafetería para protegerse del frío, sin embargo ellos no salían y dudaba que siguieran arreglando asuntos con las pertenencias de Pacifica, ya que su amiga sabía perfectamente las cosas que su familia había enviado, así como los documentos que se le habían entregado al conservador del museo.

Felix tomó de su mano desprevenidamente y ella sintió su sonrisa ensancharse.

Felix era un chico agradable y siempre traía un pingüino tras él, era divertido, tierno, de risa ligera y muy atlético, no por nada se veía fuerte a pesar de ser delgado.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, Mabel – musitó él en su oído, dejando que la descarga de su aliento la atravesara por completo.

Lo conocía desde hace seis meses, cuando empezó su segundo año en la preparatoria, unos cuantos mensajes en los vídeos que subía en los que ella daba una introducción al color y la moda fueron suficientes para llamar su atención, en cuestión de semanas se habían hecho amigos y en dos meses se coqueteaban descaradamente.

Mabel buscó en su abrigo una pequeña nota. Sabía que en ella estaba escrito una pregunta escueta "¿Te gusto?" con sólo tres opciones posibles, todas afirmativas. Se rió en sus adentros y le entregó la nota con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Me tomé la libertad de hacer esto, espero una respuesta inmediata.

Felix la leyó rápidamente soltando una de esas encantadoras risas que le fascinaban, pero la respuesta que pensaba darle murió en sus labios al alzar la vista, dentro del museo algo había explotado en el techo y eso sólo significaba malas noticias.

Tomó de los hombros de Mabel con fuerza y en una sacudida de su mano creó cuatro pingüinos que se bambolearon hacía él.

-¿A qué venían tu hermano y amiga? – le cuestionó seriamente.

Mabel se quedó un poco aturdida pero también observó la cúpula del museo y algo dentro de ella empezó a expandirse: el miedo.

-Sólo venían a checar algunas cosas que la familia de Pacifica había donado.

Felix golpeó su propio rostro, parecía impaciente.

-¿Ella es Pacifica Northwest, la real Pacifica Northwest? ¿Su familia donó doscientas figurillas egipcias a la exposición del museo?

Mabel asintió y se apartó de él, aún no olvidaba que había invocado cuatro pingüinos de la nada, sin embargo no parecía un enemigo.

Por la esquina opuesta de una calle (que aún no transitaba nadie) salió una chica vestida de lino, el cabello rubio le caía largo por la espalda y había varios mechones de su cabello teñidos de color violeta, sobre su mano había una especie de báculo del que salía una chispa de fuego.

Mabel se hizo para atrás y extraño uno de sus típicos suéteres para esconderse en él.

-Felix – llamó la chica, corriendo hacia ellos – Noviecita de Felix – se dirigió hacia ella con acento claramente londinense.

\- Se llama Mabel, Sadie. ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Felix – Pensé que habían tenido el tiempo suficiente de intercambiar los shabtis por esculturas sin magia.

-Cambio de planes – suspiró la chica – El conservador del museo nos ha pegado un buen susto. No es quién dice ser, parece un adulto joven pero en realidad es un triángulo malvado.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Mabel.

-¿Un triángulo de un sólo ojo? – cuestionó ella a la chica que se hacía llamar Sadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – demandó la rubia con curiosidad en sus ojos azules, pero no esperó respuesta alguna. – Como sea, ha llevado a la verdadera Pacifica Northwest a una habitación con todos los shabtis reales, no hay escapatoria si él decide activarlos.

-¿Ese triángulo quiere matar a Pacifica? – preguntó ella, aunque la verdad desconocía lo que era un shabti y la conservación no tuviera sentido alguno.

-No lo sabemos bien, Carter no quiere confirmar nada, ya sabes, los hermanos que se creen sabelotodos.

Mabel conocía bien ese sentimiento. Y hablando de hermanos molestos...

-¡Dipper! – exclamó ella. –Dipper entró junto a Pacifica. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Sadie mostró por vez primera un gesto de ligera preocupación.

-El chico ha caído en la sala del Rey Tut, está atrapando junto a Dipper por el dominio de la caja sombra del Rey.

Mabel no entendía mucho, sólo sabía que su hermano estaba en problemas.

-Necesitamos rescatarlo – dijo ella de inmediato. Sadie bufó.

-¡Claro! – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Crees que no se me había pasado por la cabeza? Carter también es mi hermano y está ahí dentro con la responsabilidad de que no hieran al mortal de tu hermano.

-Debemos de entrar de una vez... – susurró Felix subiendo las escaleras, pero Sadie negó e hizo que una voluta de fuego lo regresara al lugar donde estaba.

-Las puertas están cerradas, que no se te ocurra abrirlas o el malvado triángulo los matará.

Mabel sonrió de medio lado y buscó en su bolso el regalo de verano que su tío abuelo Stan le había dado: un gancho volador.

Lo sacó y se lo mostró a los chicos.

-Esto puede ser de ayuda.

Sadie sonrió.

-Eres una de las mías, Noviecita de Felix. Andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Si aún no era consiente del peligro en el que estaba, seguro que se percató de el cuando el piso pareció quebrarse a su alrededor, miles de fisuras brillantes en amarillo serpenteaban hacia su dirección, todas ellas expedidas de Pacifica.

Dipper alzó los brazos, como si se rindiera. Había notado extraña a la mejor amiga de su hermana unos quince minutos después de que empezaran a andar por el extenso corredor del museo de Brooklyn, pero nunca se había separado de ella más de dos minutos después de que el conservador le pidió a él regresar a la entrada para anotarse en el libro de visitas.

Una vez que regresó, tanto Pacifica como el conservador Cipher se encontraban exactamente igual a como los había dejado. La única diferencia que notó fue hasta ese momento, en que la chica lo había arrojado lejos con una fuerza nada propia y la sonrisa maníaca en su rostro, que desfiguraba las bonitas facciones que poseía.

-No pensé que siendo el nieto de Stanford fueras tan ingenuo y poco curioso de lo que pasara a tu alrededor, Pino. – dijo Pacifica en una risa exagerada. - ¿Es que el talento no pasó de generación en generación?

Se levantó con dificultad y alzó el rostro hacia la chica, lo que encontró no lo tranquilizó lo suficiente. Los ojos de la rubia eran tan dorados como su cabello en la luz de verano (que quede claro que él no se fijaba en esos detalles más que con fines científicos), y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro... es más, hasta se parecía a la del conservador sin un ojo.

La habitación tembló, haciendo que varios sarcófagos se tambalearan así como distintas tablillas de jeroglíficos. No era un experto en el tema de Egipto pero podía afirmar que estaba en el ala egipcia del museo y que esta vez tenían la exposición del Rey Tut, descubierta por un tal Carter algo.

De la cúpula que estaba sobre su cabeza cayó un chico con agilidad, era muy alto y de piel oscura, usaba una pijama de lino que no parecía adecuada para el ambiente frío pero por su actitud uno nunca adivinaría que él tuviera frío, miró a su dirección y chocaron miradas un segundo, el chico de la pijama al percatarse de las fisuras en el suelo extrajo un báculo que apoyó en el suelo.

Un tipo de energía azul iluminó la estancia, frenando las fisuras y haciendo parpadear la luz en el lugar, bastó un segundo para notar una sombra alargada de forma triangular que despedía Pacifica. Era la misma figura del cuadro defectuoso.

-Bien, bien, bien, más invitados a mi fiesta sorpresa. – dijo Pacifica, explotando como una burbuja para aparecer como un triángulo flotante de un ojo con sombrero de copa. – Mi nombre es Bill, pero pueden llamarme el Supremo Maestro por la eternidad.

-¿El conservador? – preguntó él.

-Sólo hoy, un pequeño truco para separar a la chica de ti. Ella me sirve para otros propósitos.

-Como si eso fuera posible – musitó el chico. - ¿Qué es lo quieres aquí, Bill? ¿Una nueva reliquia egipcia para tu casa pirámide?

El triángulo frunció el ceño, colocando los brazos detrás de él, como si se acostara en la nada.

El chico le dedicó una mirada y se puso frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Carter Kane, soy el encargado del Nomo 21 en Brooklyn, Faraón de la Casa de la Vida.

-¿Faraón? – cuestionó Dipper. -¿Hablas en serio?

-No creerás que los misterios sólo se encuentran en Gravity Falls. – apoyó Bill. – Hay un conjunto de rarezas en tantas dimensiones que tu pequeño cerebro no se ve capaz de soportar.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no eres egipcio? – preguntó Carter, a lo que Bill se encogió de hombros antes de mandar otra oleada de fisuras por el piso en su dirección que el chico desvió de nuevo.

-¿Donde la tienes? – preguntó Carter - ¿Donde está Pacifica Northwest?

Dipper empezó a sentir sudor frío en la espalda. Pacifica había sido engañada, justo como él.

-En una bomba que no tarda mucho en explotar, Faraón. Las figuras están a punto de cobrar vida y me he aburrido de ustedes.

Carter soltó una mala palabra justo antes de que el ojo de Bill disparará hacia ellos como un láser, el chico del pijama se giró hacia él, pidiendo ayuda, aunque no sabía exactamente que hacer. Observo con cuidado a Bill, no se veía completamente formado, era más vapor condensado que una figura realista y parecía la proyección de algo.

-Bill no es más que la proyección de algo – afirmó Dipper.

-¿Así que lo has visto antes? – le interrogó Carter, empujándolo para esconderse detrás de un sarcófago.

-En una pintura que la familia Northwest había donado a un museo – explicó él. – Se mostraba de manera intermitente pero puedo asegurar que es él. Ha logrado una manera de escapar.

-Parece que te conoce desde antes.

-Mencionó a mi tío Stanford antes, me preguntó si él sabía sobre Bill desde antes.

-No tenemos manera de averiguarlo ahora. ¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos derrotarlo?

Dipper lo pensó un momento; cuando el chico entró la sombra se proyecto con más realidad que la forma real de Bill, probablemente el triángulo sólo podía reproducir la sombra de las cosas, es por ello que había adoptado la forma de Pacifica.

-No tienen lugar donde esconderse – proclamó Bill con tono despreocupado.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Pacifica primero. – demandó él. Había venido con la chica desde el principio y se negaba a estar un momento más alejado de ella, empezaba a preocuparle aquello que había dicho Bill sobre una bomba.

-Enfocate – le demandó Carter. – Primero lo primero: dime tu nombre.

-Un nombre tiene poder – citó Dipper de inmediato, pero la frase pareció darle algunos puntos positivos con el chico. – Soy Dipper.

-Muy bien, Dipper. Sé que estás impaciente por salvar a Pacifica y yo también. Necesito llegar a las esculturas con las que ella está encerrada.

-¿Las bombas? – preguntó él. Carter negó.

-Nada de bombas, son shabtis.

La columna en la que el sarcogafo estaba apoyado explotó de repente, separandolos a ambos y creando varios rasguños en sus cuerpos.

-¿Shabtis? – se cuestionó a él mismo – ¿Las figuras de cerámica que los antiguos egipcios usaban como sirvientes una vez en los ritos funerarios?

Carter pareció sorprendido, pero se recupero de inmediato, lanzando un puño resplandeciente que logró darle a Bill en la cara... o en su cuerpo, que era lo mismo.

-Algo parecido, puedes encerrar en un shabti un alma o cualquier cosa, incluso a un dios. Si la chica está en una sala con docientos (y créeme, sé que todos son monstruos o criaturas mitológicas) ella está en peligro. Pero primero debemos deshacernos de Bill.

Dipper tomó aire, era una idea absurda pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Carter – lo llamó sobre el estruendo que se escuchaba a su alrededor – Bill no está formado del todo, es como una sombra. Una proyección de la pintura en la que estaba.

-¿Puede ser posible que la familia mandara la misma pintura a pesar de que estaba defectuosa?

Dipper rascó una parte de su cabeza.

-Lo más probable es que sea de esa manera. La verdad es que los señores Northwest no prestan mucha atención a sus donaciones, es trabajo de Pacifica en todo caso ver que lo que se manda al museo esté en orden.

Carter asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras y poniendo un plan en marcha.

-Los que son como yo... – empezó Carter y le hizo callar antes de que él le preguntaba exactamente quién era. – somos capaces de encerrar una sombra

-¿Lo son? – preguntó él.

-Bueno, algunos. Mi hermana seguro que podría.

Una gran vitrina se estrelló sobre ellos, tirándolos al piso junto a un montón de escombros. La risa sarcástica y adolorida de Carter se unió a la de Bill un segundo, el chico le señaló una pequeña caja enfrente de él que estaba adornada por varios jeroglíficos; Dipper la reconoció vagamente pero no sabía donde había leído de ella.

-Nos ayudará a encerrar su sombra – dijo Carter moviendo los labios, le señaló la caja y se giró para enfrentar a Bill.

-¿Te hemos dado batalla, Bill? – le gritó.

-Una diversión solamente en lo que se desarrolla el gran final.

Dipper se arrastró cautelosamente, tomando la caja entre sus manos la guardó en el bolso de su abrigo azul y al igual que Carter se giró hacia Bill.

-Para todo esto – le advirtió él. – No tienes el poder de esta dimensión.

-Aún no – reconoció el triángulo – sólo necesito un aliado.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo será.

-Bueno, si yo puedo ser la salvación de esas chicas si una acepta creo aún tengo esperanza – dijo Bill, mostrando en su ojo imágenes de una serpiente de dos cabezas acechando a Mabel, Pacifica y otra chica rubia.

Los gritos empezaron a escucharse con claridad mientras un hilillo de sangre le salía a él de la nariz.

Esa cosa de las alergias empezaba a hacer efecto y había dos opciones en eso, había mucho polvo en el lugar o las chicas en verdad se enfrentaban a una serpiente.

* * *

Antes de que restos de arcilla la bañaran por completo había estado contemplando por una hora las dichosas figurillas de las que no estaba enterada que su familia había donado. Por lo general solían donar pinturas, no estatuillas de arcilla con figuras impresionantes, que iban desde grifos hasta serpientes de dos cabezas.

Según el conservador, la iba a dejar checar todo eso por una hora, después ella podría salir de la sala y del museo con el informe completo. Le había preocupado dejar a Dipper fuera de la sala pero él había insistido en un tono de voz neutro (y bastante tranquilo para ser él) que no tenía interés alguno en estar junto a ella y un montón de cosas antiguas.

Ella sabía que era una mentira, por supuesto. A Dipper le encantaban las cosas antiguas, amaba la historia, las investigaciones, las cosas que guardaban significado. Dipper Pines era amante del misterio, por ello llevaba una libreta de investigaciones a cualquier parte y era tan indiscreto que incluso había hecho una investigación sobre ella.

¿Qué podría estar investigando de su persona? Había leído sobre su hombro en diversas ocasiones (cuando él estaba tan ensimismado en anotar los avances que no la notaba) y lo que solía escribir no tenía sentido en lo absoluto.

La primera entrada que había leído la dedicaba a su personalidad, haciendo una comparación con la de Mabel y la suya misma pero en las siguientes se había desviado por completo. ¿Por qué anotaría casi a diario si le hablaba o no? E incluso ¿Por qué anotaría si su cabello brillaba en verano?

Mordió su labio para suprimir una risa. Después de que él le pidiera perdón en el salón de clases su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte, aunque aún dudaba de él en ocasiones, nunca le había dicho que era su amiga a pesar de que ambos se ayudaban cómo si lo fueran.

Solían pasarse los apuntes de clases, en ocasiones se aliaban para regañar a Mabel y viceversa, aunque no mostraban contacto físico la apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba y aún no olvidaba ese día en que Mabel y ella fueron al campo de mini golf y él las vitoreó a ambas.

Creyó escuchar la voz de Mabel cerca y rememoró su cara radiante al decirle que probablemente Dipper estaba enamorado de ella, era obvio que había desechado esa opinión al segundo pero después de leer esas entradas incompletas no podía estar cien por ciento segura.

A su izquierda una figurilla explotó dejando tras de sí un olor nauseabundo y el corazón de ella acongojado por el miedo y la adrenalina. Donde estaba la figura de una araña ahora estaba una araña real de tamaño real. Pacifica la aplastó con el periódico del día que estaba sobre el escritorio y suspiro, tratando de pasar el susto.

Podía haber estado imaginando todo, tal vez la figurilla no explotó, tal vez...

Pero el sonido se repitió cuatro veces más y más figuras de tamaño pequeño como alacranes, arañas y caracoles empezaron a caminar por el lugar, rodeándola para atacarla.

Trató de gritar pero no salía nada de su boca, corrió hasta la puerta más cercana pero se abrió sólo lo suficiente para demostrarle que no era una salida, era un armario de mantenimiento.

Tomó la escoba como si se tratara de una especie de arma y salió a la sala de estatuillas, aplastando cada alacrán, araña y caracol a su paso, destruyendo las estatuillas a su alrededor.

-Pacifica – escuchó que la llamaba la voz de Felix.

-¡Pacifica! – exclamaba una más aguda que supuso debería de ser la de Mabel.

Pacifica golpeó la puerta opuesta y la jaló, pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Aquí estoy! – gritó. –Mabel, Felix, detrás de la puerta.

Cuanto escuchó que la sala temblaba dio dos pasos atrás, no contaba con que el techo se caería. Corrió hacia el escritorio y se encondió tras el.

-¿Pacifica? – preguntó Mabel desde el hueco del techo.

-Aquí estoy. – dijo ella con la voz algo quebrada.

-Asombroso – murmuró una rubia que bajó de un salto, cayendo como pantera. – Soy Sadie, maga de la Casa de la Vida. Mi hermano es el idiota Faraón de todos los nomos egipcios.

-¿Gnomos? – cuestionó ella.

-Nomos, son como distritos. Pero no es hora de hablar. – se giró hacia el techo. – Vamos noviecilla de Felix. Necesito tu gancho milagroso.

Mabel bajó con Felix colgándose de su cintura con el gancho en la mano. Su amiga la abrazó tan pronto como la vio frente a ella.

-Estas bien – suspiro. - ¿Y Dipper?

Pacifica señaló la puerta.

-No quiso entrar conmigo a ver las estatuillas.

Mabel se giró a ver a la chica rubia.

-Eso suena a problemas, al menos los shabtis no se han activado.

-No todos – murmuró Pacifica – Hace un momento varias arañas empezaron a tomar forma.

-No pareces afectada – le comentó Sadie, inteligentemente.

-He visto cosas más extrañas en mi pueblo.

-¿Gravity Falls? – intuyó Sadie. – El triángulo Bill se lo dijo a mi hermano a unos pasos de ésta habitación.

La chica dio un vistazo a la habitación.

-No has dejado muchas estatuas con vida, probablemente las has destruido para siempre.

-¿No querrías que se enfrentara a un dragón ¿o sí? – le preguntó Felix a la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota. Pero las necesitábamos para nuestra biblioteca.

Pacifica buscó la mirada de Mabel en busca de respuestas pero ella se encogió de hombros, exasperada. Si no le habían respondido las preguntas a su amiga poco podía hacer que la escucharan a ella.

-Chicos – llamó Mabel – debemos de tener un plan para actuar lo más pronto posible.

-La novia de Felix tiene razón – dijo Sadie.

-Me llamo Mabel – respondió ella, por lo visto no era la primera vez que lo hacía. – y no sé si soy la novia de Felix.

Pacifica giró la cabeza hasta el individuo, exigiéndole una respuesta a su amiga con la mirada.

Los pingüinos alrededor del chico se bambolearon graciosamente, empujándolo, completamente sonrojado a su amiga.

-¿Si te digo que me gustas como nadie lo ha hecho y que eres hermosa... y que eres inteligente y creativa... cuenta lo suficiente para pedirte que seas mi novia?

Mabel saltó a su cuello, robándole un beso.

-¿Eso responde a la pregunta?

Sadie tosió.

-No quiero interrumpir su escena romántica pero estamos en problemas. – señaló hacía le armario de donde ella había sacado la escoba. Algo se estaba removiendo.

-No puede ser tan malo... – murmuró Mabel, pero no termino de decir lo que pensaba ya que una serpiente de dos cabezas se levantó orgullosamente, moviéndose lentamente.

-Tjesu heru - susurró Sadie – otra vez tú, desgraciado animalejo.

Felix se puso delante de Mabel, pero ella fue más rápida y disparó su gancho en el ojo de la cabeza derecha, lo que sólo hizo que la serpiente abriera la boca, enseñando unos grandes colmillos y un vapor verde.

-No dejen que el vapor los toque. Es venenoso – dijo Felix, invocando a más pingüinos.

-Basta de aves, Felix – lo regaño Sadie.

Pacifica buscó con la mirada a su amiga, tenía que sacarla de ahí pues ella era alergica a las serpientes, es más, un hilillo de sangre ya le escurría por la nariz.

-Mabel... – empezó a llamarla, sin embargo la risa del conservador se escuchó sobre su voz.

-Chicas ¿No quieren algo de ayuda con este amiguito? – por la pared derecha atravesó un triángulo de un solo ojo. – yo podría ayudarlas si ustedes me hacen un favor.

-So, claro – soltó Sadie con rabia. – Porque todas somos tan ingenuas como para aceptar el ofrecimiento de un triángulo parlante, a volar, Bill. Nosotras podemos solas.

Todas asintieron, incluso Felix y tomaron las armas a su alcance.

-Sería un desperdicio matarlos a todos ustedes, preferiría verlos locos.

-Enloquecidos somos más peligrosos – festejó Mabel.

-¡Oh! Estrella fugaz, que sorpresa. Lamento mucho lo que va a sufrir tu tío abuelo cuando sepa que sus dos sobrinos han muerto.

Mabel se quedó quieta y lo miro con recelo.

-¡AHORA! – gritaron dos voces por encima de ellas. Eran Dipper y un chico con un pijama de lino parecido al de Sadie, ambos empuñaban unas espadas y se dejaron caer desde el techo para cortar las dos cabezas de la serpiente de un sólo tajo, haciendo que esta se deshiciera en un polvo fino como el de el desierto.

-Hasta aquí has llegado Bill – rugió Dipper corriendo hacia ella y poniéndola detrás de él. Acto seguido le aventó una caja al otro chico, que ya hablaba con Sadie aprovechando la distracción que Dipper le había dado.

-¿Qué pueden hacerme unos chicos como ustedes? ¿Encerrarme en una caja?

-Precisamente eso – rió Sadie, poniéndose a leer algo de un pergamino amarillento, ajena al enojo de Bill, que había cambiado del color amarillo al rojo, con la cólera en su ojo.

Dipper tomó de su mano para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Has visto su cuadro? – le preguntó con firmeza.

Ella recorrió la habitación, si Bill estaba ahí era seguro que el cuadro del que había salido estaba cerca. Esquivando a los pingüinos que recogían las estatuillas y las apilaban en una esquina, llevó a Dipper hasta el cuadro vacío que recordaba haber visto pero que no pensó que fuera del triángulo.

Una luz brillante azul recorrió el museo y a pesar de sólo había durado un segundo ella supo que de alguna forma Sadie había podido capturar a Bill en la caja, todo se confirmó cuando la chica se la entregó con mucho cuidado.

-¿Cómo fue eso posible? – preguntó Mabel, acercándose con su ahora novio Felix.

-Atrapamos su sombra, fue idea de Dipper – dijo el chico.

-Parecer ser otro señor Wikipedia ¿No es así, Carter?

El chico que se llamaba Carter golpeó a la rubia en el hombro.

-Se dio cuenta de que Bill no era corpóreo, era un asombra proyectada desde su cuadro.

-Es por eso que necesitábamos encontrar su cuadro – explicó Dipper – para que una vez encapsulada su sombra se pudiera encapsular aún más en la pintura, para que no saliera.

-Entonces tendríamos que llevar el cuadro a Gravity Falls, para contenerlo ahí. – terminó Pacifica. – No hay lugar más seguro que la mansión de mi familia. No podrá escapar de ahí.

-Eso esperamos – le dijo Sadie, murmurando unas palabras al marco para introducir la caja a este.

Pacifica puso sobre el marco una sábana y una etiqueta con la dirección de su casa, marcando la mercancía como peligrosa y delicada.

Esperaba que en verdad hicieran caso a sus advertencias, no quería que Bill terminará en algún lugar desconocido, además, no podía quitarse la sensación de que ese triángulo tenía que ver con su familia y con su pueblo.

* * *

Carter, Sadie y Felix se fueron una vez que repararon el museo con varias luces azules mientras les contaban que eran magos egipcios y que no trataran de comprenderlo todo, eso solo les traería dolor de cabeza.

Les contaron que su misión era extraer las verdaderas piezas de arcilla para su biblioteca, por esa razón habían puesto un hechizo para que ninguna persona se acercara así que podían estar seguros de que nadie se había percatado de ese incidente.

Sadie se había despedido con un movimiento vago de la mano, halagando a Mabel por ser una chica prevenida, siempre se debía de llevar un gancho volador a todas partes.

Carter le había dado la mano a todos y le hizo algunas bromas a las chicas para quitarles el susto. Al último se había acercado a él, dibujando un pequeño jeroglífico en su mano y advirtiéndole que tal vez no se verían jamás, pero que lo considerara un amigo y que podía llamarlo cuando Bill regresara.

Felix había estado besándose con su hermana así que procuró destrozarle los dedos una vez que se despidió.

-¿Celoso? – le había preguntado Pacifica con una sonrisa burlona. Él, viendo a los extraños bajar los escalones como si nada hubiera pasado bufó.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él, desviando la pregunta. Claro que estaba celoso, después de todo Mabel era su hermana y no quería que ningún patán le hiciera daño.

No soportaba que las personas a las que apreciaba les hicieran daño.

Miró a Pacifica, parecía ilesa, aunque había varios rasguños por todo su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien – contestó ella, abrazándolo de repente. – Gracias por todo lo de hoy, sin tu idea seguiríamos ahí adentro con Bill.

-En realidad fueron Carter y Sadie quienes hicieron la mayoría del trabajo – musito él.

-Me protegiste de él una vez que mataste a la serpiente.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No?

* * *

Entrada 2: ¿Por qué alguien querría ser amigo de ella?

Pacifica Northwest es una chica misteriosa, mis supocisiones apuntan a que probablemente sea que tiene la sangre de un real pueblerino del pueblo más extraño del mundo, aunque no sea el fundador.

Ella es un misterio, todo lo que la envuelve se torna cada vez más intrigante al conocerla.

Ahora puedo ver por qué mi hermana es su mejor amiga: en ella puedes observar la fragilidad de una persona, en sus cambios constantes y en la manera en que sus facetas entre la chica que sus padres quieren que sea y en la que ella es. Es lo bastante fuerte par arreglarselas sola en una batalla con seres que no conoce y sobre todo es fiel a sus amigos.

Yo soy ahora su amigo.

Lo soy porque ella es un misterio y a los gemelos Pines les encanta lo desconocido, no por nada Mabel está encantada por un chico que crea pingüinos de la nada, estoy seguro que ella sabe más sobre el asunto pero se niega a contarme.

Tal vez no termine esta investigación, creo que ahora hay algo más turbio que llama mi atención pero le daré un repaso para llegar a las conclusiones finales.


End file.
